


Werewolves In Space

by Bam4Me



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 2ic stiles, Admiral (as in not on the ship with them) Sheriff, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Anal, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Captain Chris, Doctor Scott, F/F, Gen, Head of Security Allison, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Peter Refuses To Turn Human, Rimming, Science Officer Lydia, Set on the USS Beacon, Werewolves Have Their Own Planet, Werewolves Think Stiles is Adorable, but only technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason that were creatures didn't like space, and it had something to do with feeling like you were flying, which you were. It unnerved them. Not Peter's fault he felt safest in his full form. But, they were working on that. And failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves In Space

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I have way too many Star Trek/Other ideas, this is just the first one I was willing to post right now...

Stiles stopped outside the bridge with a raised eyebrow, looking at Scott curiously. “Was, uh… was there something you wanted to say, Scottty?”

 

Scott was giving him those giant puppy eyes, like he had something important to say, but he wasn’t sure how to put it. Stiles wasn’t fully sure if this was because English wasn’t his first language, or because he wasn’t human, but, it was slightly worrisome either way.

 

Captain Argent backed up from where he had just turned a corner and gave them both an impatient look. “Do I have to drag you two to transport by your ears, because I promise, neither of you will like it.”

 

Stiles reddened a little and sighed, grabbing Scott’s arm and dragging the were after him down the hallway. “Come on, dork. You can tell me what’s on your mind after we beam your pack aboard.”

 

Werewolves were once a part of Earth culture, but after being hunted by the humans there for so long, most non-humans had left the planet. Stiles wasn’t sure what happened to the vampires (no one was, really,) but he did know one thing. Werewolves had stayed close enough to still join Starfleet if needed.

 

Of course, that’s where Scotty came in. He grew up on the were world, surrounded by others who could turn into a wolf just like him. Of course, then he’d run off and decided that he should get his Starfleet registration to be a doctor on a vessel. Stiles still wasn’t sure why he even tried, racism was still an issue, even if hunters _had_ become illegal.

 

Which is why they were currently picking up Scott’s pack to relocate them to Mandace Tesl for the next three months, because werewolves didn’t actually currently have ships of their own on hand for a trip like this.

 

Scott put a bit of counter pressure on Stiles’ hold, making them both slow down just a bit. “Actually, this is best discussed now. Uh, remember that study I showed you, that proved that dogs find humans cute?”

 

Stiles sighed, slowing a little, “Scotty, if you’re about to declare your eternal love for me, now is _not_ the time.”

 

Scott heaved a big sigh back, “Stiles, that is _not_ what I mean. But, do you know what I mean?”

 

Stiles sighed even louder than Scott, like it had just become a competition, making Scott grin at him and Chris give them both a worried look. “Okay, yeah, that one study that said that dogs get the same dopamine increase when looking at us, that we do when we look at them? That one?”

 

Scott nodded, “Yeah. Basically, dogs find humans cute too. See, that’s the issue. Some humans are particularly… uh, interesting to look at-“

 

“Oh my God, Scotty! Are you _actually_ trying to tell me that I’m cute? That’s so sweet of you!”

 

Scott let out the most pathetic groan while their captain laughed, pressing the lift button for the transport room. “Dr. McCall, not that I don’t like you, but hitting on my first officer is _not_ a thing that’s appropriate at the current moment.”

 

Scott groaned again, “I’m not hitting on him! I’m trying to warn him!”

 

Stiles made an odd face, finally pulling his hand out of Scott’s, “Scotty, what in the universe do you have to _warn_ me about?”

 

Scott sighed, his fact heating up a bit, “Well, the majority of my pack is going to be shifted when they come on board, because our wolf forms are naturally stronger than human forms. You know, my species doesn’t have many ships at our disposal right now, and all of them are in use. Which means that this is a situation out of our normal parameters of ‘normal.’ It’s natural to be nervous in a situation like this. Hell, I doubt some of them will even fully transform back for the entire journey there, simply because tensions might be a little higher than normal. Either way, we’re likely to beam up more wolves, than humans right now.”

 

Stiles thought about that while the doors opened for them to step out into the transport room. They still had five minutes before Scott’s pack was due on board though. “So, you’re worried that… they’re going to… attack me?”

 

Scott shook his head, “No, no, not that. I’m worried that some of the younger, or more wild ones, might, uh, try to… lick you to death. I guess, that’s about what I mean…”

 

Chris looked like it might be Christmas right now, biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing at the two idiots behind him. He went over to the ensigns in the room so he didn’t look like he was _fully_ eavesdropping on them right now. Stiles just gave the were an amused look, “So, like, you’re worried that they’ll act like a bunch of toddlers when they see a puppy and decide to pet it to death, but, actually, more like a bunch of puppies when they see a baby, and lick it while everyone laughs? Like, you’re honestly worried they’re gonna like me _too_ much and eat me?”

 

Scott got redder, nodding stiltedly. Stiles smiled, “This is my kind of death. Death by puppy tongue… you know, this would actually be a lot better if they were all 100% wolf, because I must admit, being licked by you, knowing that you turn into my best friend later on, is weird enough. But, I guess that’s cultural difference for you.”

 

Scott cracked a smile, looking relived. “Oh, well, I’m sure most of them won’t touch you. Talia usually has a pretty tight rein on the less controlled of the pack, and she’s coming up in the first group, so, mostly, I’m just warning you in case anything _does_ happen.”

 

Stiles gave the were an odd look, before turning back to the front of the room when he heard the transporter mat start up, the shimmering sound of it wiping most come-back’s from his thoughts.

 

Of course, that was the last thing Stiles heard before the screaming started. “Malia, no!”

 

Talia, the alpha of the pack was suddenly knocked to the side when a fluffy bundle of energy pushed past a gruff looking male with more hair on his face than his body (as in, he was fully human right now) and tried to make a break for it out the door. Some people didn’t take reintegration very well.

 

Stiles found himself pushed back into a wall, the wolf (no, coyote, his mind supplied) wriggling in his lap when he suddenly found himself surrounded by the other were in the room. Scott was whining next to the door while the other two human shifted were’s in the room gave them all an odd look.

 

Okay, that was a situation. Good thing he was prepared.

 

“None of them are gonna eat me, right?”

 

The bundle in his lap squirmed again, turning with an excited yap, and promptly trying to eat his face with her tongue. Stiles made a face at the feeling of it, “Yuck. Okay, yeah, they’re gonna eat me. At least, this one will. Scotty, help me.”

 

Scott tried to get in without stepping on anyone’s tail, before the furry faced man next to their alpha let out an annoyed sound, “Peter, control your daughter!”

 

Another wolf came forward, and Stiles wasn’t fully sure why he somehow expected this one (an oversized brown one) to help, but he was sorely disappointed when he instead found another tongue on his face and sliding down the wall under the weight of another wolf getting on him and firmly sitting down.

 

Stiles lay there for a minute, his left hand absently scratching the coyote behind the ear while everyone else in the room stared at them. Talia and the man were preoccupied with removing the other wolves from the immediate space around him, and Stiles was still being crushed.

 

“I changed my mind, Scotty. Death by doggy slobber is a lot less graceful than I thought it would be.”

 

There was a slight flash in the room, and Stiles looked over to see Chris taking a picture of them with his PADD, a thoughtful look on his face. “Allison is going to love having this as her new screen saver.”

 

Stiles just sighed, thinking of the head of security giving him odd looks and gossiping about him with the head of the science department, Lydia. Yep, this was a great day.

 

The next three months were gonna be a blast.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's bad, sorry. No sex yet. It's gonna happen though. Next scene set two days later. (I'm only saying that, because you people always expect me to write the next half of a scene when I don't fucking want to and would rather just freaking time skip it, but you guys expect better of me and I hate that. It's annoying, stop that.)


End file.
